


Bye-frost

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hugs, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, M/M, One Shot, Pre-The Hobbit, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas didn't want Loki to leave, Father was cheerier when the Asgardian was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye-frost

As he did every time, Legolas startled when the rainbow-coloured Bifrost thundered down behind Loki. He didn't want Loki to leave, Father was much cheerier when the Asgardian was home with them. Impulsively, he rushed up to hug the black-haired man, "You must come back soon !"

Emerald eyes glowed and as he crouched a smile twitched across Loki's lips, "As soon as I am able. Remember Legolas a prince whether he be Prince of Mirkwood like you or Prince of Asgard as I, myself, one must be patient and willing to wait for the right time so that everything falls smoothly into place."

Legolas released Loki and stepped back, smiling brightly, "I can wait for a thousand years."

"Well, I hope that I won't be gone that long."

Father moved to stand beside him saying, "Mirkwood will miss you, Loki."

Loki chuckled in exasperation and embraced Father, "And I will miss you, Thranduil Oropherson." 

He was still waving after Loki stepped into the Bifrost and it disappeared.


End file.
